Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber optic connector assembly comprising a fiber optic connector and a fiber optic adapter.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross section view of a conventional standard fiber optic connector 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the standard fiber optic connector 10 mainly comprises a case 11, a fiber alignment ferrule 12, a tail seat 13, a strain relief hoot 14, and a coil spring 15.
Referring to FIG. 1, an end of the fiber alignment ferrule 12 is fixed in the tail seat 13. The fiber alignment ferrule 12 and the tail seat 13 together constitute a ferrule assembly. The ferrule assembly is received in the case 11. The strain-relief boot 14 is sleeved on a rear end of the tail seat 13 and secured to the case 11. The coil spring 15 is received in the case 11.
As shown in FIG. 1, one end of the coil spring 15 is abutted against the tail seat 13, and the other end of the coil spring 15 is abutted against an inner wall of the tail tube 14. As a result, the coil spring 15 exerts an axial spring force on the tail seat 13 and the fiber alignment ferrule 12, so that the fiber alignment ferrule 12 is reliably abutted against a fiber alignment ferrule of a mating fiber optic connector (not shown).
The standard fiber optic connector 10 shown in FIG. 1 is adapted to be inserted into a standard port of a standard fiber optic adapter (not shown).
Although it is not shown, the standard fiber optic connector 10 may further comprise an insertion body disposed inside the case 11 and outside the fiber alignment ferrule 12 and the tail seat 13. After the standard fiber optic connector 10 has been inserted into the standard port of the standard fiber optic adapter, the insertion body may be coupled to a housing of the standard fiber optic adapter.
It can be best seen that the conventional standard fiber optic connector 10 shown in FIG. 1 is complicated in structure because it includes the case 11, the insertion body, and the coil spring 15.
Furthermore, in the conventional standard fiber optic connector 10 shown in FIG. 1, since the coil spring 15 extends a certain length in an axial direction of the standard fiber optic connector 10, the standard fiber optic connector 10 has a larger length in the axial direction. As a result, the standard fiber optic adapter for the standard fiber optic connector 10 also has a larger length. Accordingly, it is very difficult to reduce the size of the standard fiber optic connector and the standard fiber optic adapter.